Rescue Dog
The Rescue Dog (Friend Dog in EBF4) is a foe and a summon in . They can be found scattered across the map, though there are fairly few of them for the most part. It is a member of the Dogs enemy group. Appearance The Rescue Dog has white fur, brown paws, and a short tail. It also has a round barrel tied around its neck. The barrel has a large green cross (red in EBF4) on the front. Overview The Rescue Dog poses a very little threat on its own, as this peaceful creature simply won't even attack its adversary. Instead, the Rescue Dog will support its teammates by buffing their stats, or will use its cuteness to reduce the player's will to fight. Much like other foes that can buff their allies, it is generally recommended to deal with Rescue Dogs as fast as possible, as its support will make defeating other foes much harder. In all games it appears in, the Rescue Dog has no resistances but is weak to both and ; while it is vulnerable to in EBF4, it is resistant to and in EBF5. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 . |Attack2 = Cute Pose |Target2 = All |Type2 = None |Element2 = None |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 20% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = B |Notes2 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, debuff strength is increased to 30%. |Attack3 = Alcoheal |Target3 = Self |Power3 = MaxHP |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |RdF3 = 30% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Buff |Target4 = Allies |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 20% |StatusIcon4 = |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, buff strength is increased to 30%. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Notes2 = Buff strength increased to 25% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Alcoheal |Target3 = Self |Power3 =MaxHP / 2 |Element3 = None |Notes3 = Also gives 3x Regen on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Cute Pose |Target4 = All |Element4 = None |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 20% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 150% |Notes4 = Debuff strength increased to 25% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Gives self 3x Lovable on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Syphoned → Cute Pose; * Berserked → Backflip; * Otherwise → Cute Pose (1/3), Alcoheal (1/3), Buff (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Syphoned → Hit; * If Berserked → Buff; * <19% HP → Alcoheal; * If two randomly selected foes both have less than a 10% Evade buff; ** If a randomly selected player has less than a 10% Attack debuff → Buff (3/6), Cute Pose (2/6), Hit (1/6); ** Otherwise → Buff (1/2), Hit (1/2); * Otherwise; ** If a randomly selected player has less than a 10% Attack debuff → Cute Pose (1/3), Hit (2/3); ** Otherwise; *** <49% HP → Alcoheal; *** Otherwise → Hit. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 50% and not Syphoned → Cute Pose (1/2), Buff (1/2). Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 4 The Friend Dog summon is available since the beginning of the game. Upon activation, a Friend Dog will appear and throw a randomly chosen healing item at each active player. It is essentially a replacement of the NoLegs skill from previous games. List of possible items and the chance of them being chosen: * Beer — 1/30 * Cherry — 2/30 * Chocolate — 1/30 * Energy Drink — 1/30 * Kiwi — 1/30 * Lemon — 18/30 * Milk — 1/30 * Muffin — 2/30 * Orange Juice — 1/30 * Pineapple — 1/30 * Softdrink — 1/30 They are still affected by the item power boost of Casual Shirt (male armor), School Uniform (female armor, Premium only) and Shrine Maiden Dress (female armor). The Puppy Hat (male hat, Premium only) may randomly summon Friend Dog between turns. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon. }} Trivia * Even though Friend Dog is the first summon available to the player in Epic Battle Fantasy 4, it is still only the second cheapest, being 3 points more expensive than Scanbot. * In EBF5, unlike all the other Dogs, the Rescue Dog isn't affected by Beast scaring equipment. * In EBF5, the Puppy Hat has a chance to randomly summon "Maxi", a Rescue Dog with a unique sprite, this is a homage to Matt's dog Maxi, which died during [http://kupogames.com/2016/08/19/ebf5-the-dogs/ the development of EBF5.] Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Summons